OS Happy Begining!
by EmiPanda
Summary: Dans les contes de fées, le mariage est la fin de l'histoire. Pour eux, elle ne fait que commencer... One Shot pour la St Valentin! YAOI/AkuRoku/OS


**Auteur:** EmiPanda

 **Disclaimer:** L'émission "Mariés au premier regard" appartient à M6 et les personnages à Square Enix, blablabla.

 **Rating:** T

 **Note:** Je n'aime pas ce genre d'émission mais il m'était juste impossible de me sortir cette idée d'OS de la tête... donc voilà ce que ça donne! Bonne St Valentin!

* * *

Happy Begining!

* * *

Axel s'observait successivement de face, de profil, de dos, vérifiant que son costume tout neuf était impeccable. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure maintenant qu'il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre devant le grand miroir du couloir, boutonnant puis déboutonnant sa veste noire assortie à son pantalon pincé et ses chaussures parfaitement cirées. Il réajusta pour la énième fois le col de sa chemise blanche, et resserra légèrement sa cravate vert sombre, seule originalité dans cette tenue classique, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Il arrangea ses épais cheveux rouges en un catogan qui se voulait propre, et soupira. Il regrettait un peu de s'être fait tatoué les pommettes.

Sa mère, une femme très belle malgré les cinquante années ayant un peu tiré ses traits, lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Mais oui, dit-elle, tu es très beau mon fils. »

Et elle sourit de toutes ses dents blanches, d'un vrai sourire de maman. Ce sourire magique qui fait que chaque mot prononcé devient parole d'évangile.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est belle et gentille, continua-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. Après tout vous avez... combien m'avais-tu dit ?

-Quatre vingt treize pour-cent de compatibilité.

-Ça ne peut que marcher !

-De toute façon, sourit-il, je ne peux plus trop reculer pas vrai ? »

La femme accrocha une petite rose rouge à la boutonnière de son grand enfant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de sortir rejoindre la voiture qui le conduirai à l'hôtel de ville où l'attendaient sa famille et sa belle-famille, ainsi que la personne à qui il jurerai fidélité. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie : à trente ans, après des relations fatalement catastrophiques, il allait se marier. Seulement voilà.

Il ne savait pas avec qui.

C'était son meilleur ami, Demyx, qui l'avait inscrit à cette émission. « Pour que tu ne fasses plus de bêtises ! » s'était-il justifié en lui tapotant le crâne. Il était vrai qu'Axel n'avait pas eu de relation stable depuis belle lurette et que la dernière en date, bien qu'elle ne fut pas la pire, lui laissait un goût amer de « l'amour » . Le musicien espérait donc que cette expérience radoucirait le roux et lui permettrait de se caser.

« Nous y sommes, monsieur ! »

Axel cligna des yeux à l'interpellation du chauffeur de taxi. Il avait dû s'assoupir alors qu'il rêvassait. Il sortit de la voiture et pénétra dans le bâtiment où allait être célébré son mariage. En passant devant une glace, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de trace de sa sieste improvisée – il aurait été bête d'arriver à la cérémonie avec une trace de la portière sur la joue – avant d'entrer dans la salle déjà pleine.

C'était une pièce spacieuse, toute blanche, décorée de moulures, dorures, et tissus rouges. Sur les sièges disposés en rangées traversées par l'allée prévue pour l'entrée des promis, étaient installés sa famille et celle de sa future. Sa belle-famille n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas l'air follement enthousiaste de le voir. Même la grand-mère avait une expression indignée incrustée sur le visage. Il se força à leur adresser un sourire et alla se placer devant le bureau du maire. Celui-ci se tenait bien droit devant un portrait du président et un drapeau de la nation. C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas à stresser, lui ! L'estomac d'Axel se noua peu à peu.

On entendit des pas dans le couloir. Demyx leva un pouce en lui faisant un clin d・œil, ignorant les invités qui roulaient des yeux. A sa gauche, une jeune femme aux courts cheveux de jais et aux yeux océans croisait et décroisait ses jambes en lissant sa robe bleu roi. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de douceur et d'appréhension. La lueur dans son regard semblait dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance mais qu'elle l'aurait à l'œil et que, s'il faisait quoi que ce soit de mal, il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Axel ignora le frisson qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale et se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un petit bruit métallique et un grincement. L'assemblée se leva.

Une forme délicate et quelques mèches blondes passèrent dans l'embrasure, timidement. Voyant sans doute sa famille, elle poussa la porte et s'immobilisa.

« Je... je me suis trompé d'endroit ? »

Le maire répondit par la négation et l'invita à s'avancer. Alors il s'exécuta.

 _Il_.

Sa future épouse compatible à quatre vingt treize pour-cent avec lui s'avérait être un jeune homme. Il portait un costume entièrement blanc et une cravate bleue ciel qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'une teinte de porcelaine peinte. Avec ses cheveux d'or, sa peau claire et sa petite carrure, il avait des allures d'ange égaré.

Il adressa un sourire crispé à sa témoin qui la salua avec un petit signe de la main, avant de faire face à Axel, qui se rendit qu'il avait retenu sa respiration et que c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. L'ange était raide comme un piquet, mais retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole pour se présenter.

« Roxas, dit-il simplement d'une voix claire mais tremblante.

-Axel. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme en face de lui devait bien avoir dix ans de moins... Un grand silence flottait dans la salle. Ce fut le maire qui le brisa.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cette situation. »

Axel se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il vit les joues de Roxas virer lentement au rouge.

« J'en déduis que vous n'avez jamais essay- que vous n'êtes jamais sorti avec un garçon... dit-il a voix basse.

-Non, répondit-il en songeant qu'il pouvait bien garder certains secrets, jamais. Et toi ?

-Moi je suis gay. » avoua-t-il, autant gêné par la situation que par le fait qu'il le tutoie, confirmant ainsi son doute concernant leur différence d'âge.

« Pouvons-nous procéder au mariage ? demanda le maire parfaitement à l'aise

-Oui. »

Un ton sans appel de la part du roux, qui rassura Roxas autant qu'il le gêna. Il arborait désormais la teinte d'une tomate bien mûre. Durant toute la cérémonie il eu un comportement semblable à celui d'un automate.

« Article 213. Les époux assurent ensemble la direction morale et matérielle de la famille... »

Cependant, il fut bien réveillé lorsqu'il sentit tous les regards le transpercer. Deux billes acides le fixaient. Il déglutit.

« Monsieur Roxas Fleuret, voulez-vous prendre pur époux monsieur Axel Pautier ?

-Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

La raison était simple. Il n'avait jamais été en couple. Jamais ? Et, à bientôt vingt-et-un ans, cela devenait « grave » d'après ses amis - et sa mère, qui veux absolument des petit-enfants. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, avait TRES peu de chances d'arriver vu que son fils aimait les hommes.

Il avait donc accepté de participer à cet émission malaisante, avec cependant la ferme intention de ne pas aller au bout. Seulement voilà. Il avait tout bonnement changé d'avis en entrant dans la salle.

« Monsieur Axel Pautier, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Roxas Fleuret ? » poursuivi le maire, tirant tout le monde de sa léthargie.

Une mouche volait. C'était si calme que Roxas pouvait entendre son cœur pomper à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier l'entendait. Il songea qu'au montage, on rajouterai une petite musique angoissante et, pourquoi pas, dix minutes de publicités pour tel ou tel papier essuie-tout. Mais là c'était la vraie vie, et ce qu'allait répondre Axel serait déterminant pour le reste de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais eu une si grande sensation de vertige. Il allait tomber si cette grande perche ne l'ouvrait pas rapidement.

« Oui ! »

Sa voix était plutôt neutre, mais le ton employé n'autorisait aucune contestation. Roxas se tourna vers lui, et se vit gratifié du vrai grand sourire. Alors, dans son cœur et dans son ventre, se fut l'orchestre symphonique, avec percutions en tout genres, et même le petit triangle ! Et il se sentit con à sourire aussi à cet homme qu'il épousait sans le connaître, mais il était _heureux_. Et on est con lorsqu'on est heureux.

Une jeune femme très blonde apporta deux alliances lisses et dorées aux jeunes mariés. Le roux prit la main gauche du plus jeune dans la sienne et fit glisser l'anneau à son annulaire. Un délicieux frisson lui parcouru l'échine ? Il passa à son tour la bague au doigt du roux, qui en profita pour reprendre cette main d'ange.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et... Je vous déclare mariés ! »

Un léger silence flotta avant que l'assemblée n'éclate de rire. Roxas se dit que le maire s'en était bien sorti, en plus de détendre pour de bon l'atmosphère. Il se tourna timidement vers Axel qui lui tenait toujours la main.

« Chez nous on s'embrasse ! » s'exclama le témoin du trentenaire, qui se serait sans doute fait incendié si la brunette derrière Roxas n'avait pas approuvé avec énergie.

Alors, le blond posa ses mains sur les larges épaules de son vis-à-vis et brisa la vingtaine de centimètres qui les séparait pour l'embrasser. Chaste mais électrisant. Axel enserra la taille fine de son désormais mari, alors que des applaudissements plus ou moins contenus résonnaient dans a salle – et un petit cri de l'une ou l'autre cousine fujoshi.

S'ensuivit les signatures des registres, quelques photos, quelques questions, avant que le nouveau couple ne monte dans une voiture pour se rendre à la salle des fêtes.

Assis sur la banquette, ils discutèrent beaucoup. Puis, Axel posa une main sur le genou du blond et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr !

-Est-ce que ça te gênes, même juste un peu, que j'ai dix ans de plus que toi ? »

Roxas secoua la tête en souriant et se cala dans son siège, laissant sa tête aller contre l'épaule du roux.

« Vraiment, non. Je ne t'aurais pas épousé sinon !

-Je fais vraiment vieux ? »

Il éclata de rire devant son indignation feinte et Axel l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

Dans les contes, le mariage est la fin de l'histoire, le _happy end_ , le tombé de eux, l'aventure ne faisait que commencer...

 _•AkuRoku•_


End file.
